FFmakingcharacters
The free form version uses the same stats as the D20 version. The stats are Body: AC and DT > Strength: Damage you are capable of physically inflicting, and Speed: Governing how far you can move and how fast you react to situations. Mind: How many technique slots you have > Intelligence: Learned skills and item crafting, and Instinct: Governing ki damage, and ability to react to situations when there's no time to think Spirit: How many points a person can spend from their ki pool per round > Discipline: Attack rolls and over all skill, and Tenacity: The numeric representation of the power to never give up, even when you REALLY should. The three primary stats, Body, mind, and spirit, each break down into two substats. It is the sub stats that points are spent into to increase the primary stats. A primary stat is limited to the weaker of it's two sub sets. For example. If a fighter has Speed 5, and Strength 3, his body is limited too 3 until he brings his strength up. Both sections must have points in them, no stat is allowed to be 0. A character begins with a 1 in every stat, before adding their racial modifier. Your primary stats are capped according to your era of play, but your sub stats are never capped. Sub stats may be as far as 4 points apart before the cost to increase the larger stat increases. This occurs every 4 points higher the sub stat gets than the lower. Cost to increase a stat normally at each era: 5 ,+5 per era beyond Dragonball Cost to increase a stat that's 4 points above the other: 1.5 times what the stat would become (rounded down to the nearest even). For each instance of 4 above the other stat, the cost is increased another 1.5 times. (I.e., the cost to increase a stat that's 8 above it's sibling stat would be 3 times) Once you've finished buying your stats, you'll need to find a few more statistics. Ki pool: When you add your body, mind, and spirit together, you get your ki pool. Ki pool decides the total amount of points you have to use for techniques and the like. A person can only spend a number of points from their pool equal to their spirit. Powerlevel: Multiply your ki pool by the era modifier to find out your powerlevel. Unlike the D20 version, power levels actually fucking do something in this version. AC: Stands for armor class. Even if you don't wear armor, this is what decides whether an attack hits you or not. Armor class is equivalent to 10 + Body + Item bonus. DT: Stands for Damage Threshold. This is what determines if an attack actually hurts you or not. If you are hit with an amount of damage equal to this number, you will drop a damage level. DT is always 10 + Tenacity + Item bonus. If you are struck by amount of damage lower than this number, you do not suffer any damage. Once you've found this, you're basically ready to play!